ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bard: Guide to Weapons and Armor
Important Note: This guide is currently designed for Bards subbing white mage or red mage only. I don't know the equips for subbing ninja. Feel free to add a /nin section if you know. --Volkai 19:00, 1 March 2007 (EST) Additional Important Note: To everyone who is following this guide, remember this is only a suggested equipments guide. There is no cookie cutter bard equipment setup since the job can be played fairly well with an instrument and no other gear at all. There is no truly gimp setup and no truly uber setup. Remember all gear is situational at best. The main goal to obtain when equiping your bard is to maximize your usefulness based entirely on your current role in the party. Also, keep in mind Equipment macros are your friends. Changing your gear frequently based on the action you are currently taking will benefit your party a lot more then using one solid set of gear. Basic goals for situations include Eva+ gear when pulling, MP+ for when sitting in back line healing, CHR+/Skill+ for when debuffing, Skill+/Fast Cast/Song Casting Time- for buffing. A typical well geared bard will have little empty inventory space available as a result of this. Bard can be an extremely cheap job or one hell of an expensive job based entirely on how much pride you take in your role in the party. Wicked32 04:27, 12 April 2008 (UTC) =Weapons= Staves :lvl 1 Wax Sword +1 (Probably the best weapon while you're soloing before Dunes) :lvl 1 Ceremonial Dagger (MP+10; This is the best weapon once you start PTing until the Signa) :lvl 17 Monster Signa (CHR+8; Although this is both expensive and heavily camped, it is the best weapon until at least lvl40) ::lvl 38 Minstrel's Dagger (CHR+5; Getting this requires Riverne Site #A01 access, but it's the best option short of the Signa, and it's ideal if you want to use a shield.) :lvl 40 Chanter's Staff (CHR+6 Singing Skill+4; Better than the Monster Signa.) ::If unable to obtain Monster Signa or Chanter's Staff: ::lvl 40 Paper Knife (CHR+2; If you don't have a Signa, Minstrel's Dagger, or Chanter's by this level, it is a step up from the Ceremonial Dagger) ::lvl 48 Shellbuster (CHR+4; Upgrade to this is you're using the AF Weapon still.) :lvl 51 Use elemental staves for debuffs. Keep Chanter's Staff for buffs. Light Staff/Apollo's Staff(Lullaby/Finale/Requiem), Earth Staff/Terra's Staff(Elegy)Macro them in accordinly. Also, if you use staves full time, you can equip a Grip. I would recommend using either Staff Strap (MP+20 Enmity -2) or Bugard Strap +1(MP+10 CHR+1). Both are good to use. I would recommend using the Staff Strap in HNM situations, otherwise I would use the Bugard Strap +1. ::If you feel like messing around, I would recommend these: ::lvl 60 Swan Bilbo (CHR+4; The only BRD specific Sword except for AF) ::lvl 68 Kard (CHR+5; Still not as good as Signa or Chanter's) ::lvl 70 Joyeuse Bard can wear it and it double attacks.^^ =Instruments= String Instruments You will use String Instruments less often due to their variable, expanding AOE for buffs. However, some songs only have enhancements from String Instruments, and a larger AOE is helpful when using Paeon between battles :lvl 1 Maple Harp +1 (Minne+1; Your starting string instrument) :lvl 14 Harp +1 (Minne+2; Staple harp for Paeon. (Also for Minne should you need to use it.)) :lvl 33 Military Harp (Finale+2; the only Finale-enhancing instrument outside of Relic. Also usable with Paeon, so you can store your Harp +1 until you're using Minne with HNMs or whatever.) :lvl 60 Ebony Harp +1 (Paeon+2, 'nuff said.) :lvl 71 Angel Lyre (Haste+2% Hymnus+2; further reduces the XP lost when using the Reraise effect of Hymnus. Always a plus.) :lvl 75 Cythara Anglica +1 (CHR+3 Virelai+2; useful if you use Virelai.) Wind Instruments Wind Instruments are generally more popular than String due to their consistent AOE size. :lvl 1 Flute +1 (Requiem+1; This should be your default instrument for songs not enhanced by a different instrument, or Paeon) :lvl 4 Cornette +1 (Minuet+2; You will pretty much always be using Minuet on your melees, so this is critical.) :lvl 9 Piccolo +1 (Threnody+2; Another staple song and instrument, this time to maximize skillchains) :lvl 14 Mary's Horn (Lullaby+1; Though the song bonus is less than the Nursemaid's Harp, Mary's Horn will land Lullaby more reliably.) :lvl 20 Royal Spearman's Horn (CHR+3 March+1; this should be your new default instrument for songs you don't have specific instruments for, due to the CHR+3) :lvl 23 Siren Flute (Requiem+2; at last an upgrade from your lvl 1 Flute) :lvl 32 Traversiere +1 (Madrigal+2; You will use this about as much as your Cornette +1. A lot!) :lvl 36 Faerie Piccolo (March+2; A solid upgrade from the Ryl.Spr. Horn for March, but keep your Horn for songs you don't yet have song+ instruments for.) :lvl 40 Horn +1 (Elegy+2; Slow is always good.) :lvl 40 Oliphant (Optional. In areas outside own nation's control: Wind Instrument Skill +3; As latents with this trigger do not function in non-Conquest areas, its usefulness is limited.) :lvl 48 Angel Flute +1 (Prelude+2; Rangers will love you for this.) :lvl 56 Crumhorn +1 (Carol+2; If you don't know why this is good, you've forgotten the lesson of Bomb Toss and Barfira from Dunes.) :lvl 58 Hamelin Flute (Optional. CHR+2 Requiem+2; the CHR+ aids in landing Requiem if you need it.) :lvl 60 Iron Ram Horn CHR+4 and March+2 upgrade from Faerie Piccolo :lvl 68 Hellish Bugle +1 (Mambo+2; useful for HNMs.) :lvl 68 Shofar +1 (Requiem+3; a solid upgrade from your Siren Flute, but keep the Hamelin Flute if you need the CHR.) :lvl 70 Harlequin's Horn (Mazurka+2; Always fun.) :lvl 72 Requiem Flute (Requiem+4; Always use this with Requiem.) :lvl 75 Gjallarhorn (CHR+4, All Songs+2, Singing and Wind Instrument Skill +10; If you have this, you don't need any other instruments. This is the BEST instrument in the game.) =Armor= Shield :lvl 40 Elegant Shield (CHR+1 & 6 MP, if you are running around only with AF dagger.) :lvl 74 Genbu's Shield Def:24 Evasion+10 Physical Damage Taken-10% Good to play around with solo with Joyeuse or a Dagger. Not intended for PT use. Head :lvl 1 Bronze Cap, Copper Hairpin or event headgear :lvl 6 Traveler's Hat or ::lvl 7 Leather Bandana :lvl 10 Brass Hairpin :lvl 11 Entrancing Ribbon (Very optional. CHR+2; Even if you get it, you'll soon want to upgrade to...) :lvl 14 Noble's Ribbon (CHR+3; use this until AF.) :lvl 20 Trump Crown (Very optional. MP+14~ CHR+2; Don't bother with it if you're satisfied with your MP. Expensive.) :lvl 65 Opo-opo Crown ::Under the effect of Pamamas = HP+50 MP+50 STR-2 DEX+1 VIT+1 AGI-2 INT+2 MND+1 CHR+7. Better than AF.) :lvl 72 Bard's Roundlet (CHR+5 Singing Skill+5) :lvl 73 Demon Helm/+1 (Singing Skill +5;+6 for HQ); Crafted - no Dynamis required) :lvl 75 Bard's Roundlet +1 (CHR+6 Singing Skill+5) (Final gear option 1) :lvl 75 Marduk's Tiara (CHR +3 Singing Skill +7; Requires Salvage participation) (Final gear option 2) If you're wondering whether the Bard's Roundlet +1 or Marduk's Tiara is better, it's honestly player preference. I recommend the Marduk's Tiara because you can stack CHR gear in other places, while Singing Skill is hard to come by. Body :lvl 1 Cobra Tunica or Bronze Harness :lvl 7 Leather Vest :lvl 10 Legionnaire's Harness :lvl 15 Bastokan Harness :lvl 16 Bone Harness :lvl 18 Garrison Tunica (CHR +1, The only CHR+ you'll get this early on.) :lvl 20 Baron's Saio (INT+1 MND+1) :lvl 33 Savage Separates (Mithra only, CHR+1) ::Custom Vest (Hume F only, CHR+1) ::Custom Tunic (Hume M only, CHR+1) ::Elder's Surcoat (Galka only, CHR+1) :lvl 50 Crow Jupon (Evasion+8 Enmity-8) :lvl 50 Gaudy Harness (CHR+3 Latent Effect:Refresh Latent active while MP<49) ::lvl 55 Cobra Coat (INT+2 MND+2 CHR+2; Nice alternate for Gaudy Harness) :lvl 58 Choral Justaucorps (HP+13 VIT+3 String Instrument Skill +3 Enmity-1) :lvl 62 Minstrel's Coat (HP+15 Evasion+3 Wind Instrument Skill +3 String Instrument Skill +3) :lvl 72 Sha'ir Manteel (MP+14 CHR+7 Haste+2% Song Spellcasting Time-12%)** :lvl 72 Yigit Gomlek (Evasion+7 Magic Attack Bonus+5 Song Spellcasting Time-10% MP Recovered While Healing+5 Set: Add Refresh Effect) ** Incredibly optional. Very nice, but very expensive. This piece of equipment usually runs anywhere from 4m-6m gil. While a nice piece, consider the gomlek which offers just a bit less Songcasting down and added Evasion, and is free if you spend some time in Assault. Hands :lvl 1 Cuffs or RSE :lvl 6 Asbestos Mitts or ::lvl 7 Leather Gloves :lvl 11 Zealot's Mitts (MP+5 MND+3) :lvl 14 Battle Gloves (Evasion+3) :lvl 27 Devotee's Mitts (MP+8 MND+5) or :lvl 27 Magna Gauntlets (MP+24; M. Elvaan only) ::Magna Gloves (MP+24; F. Elvaan only) ::Savage Gauntlets(MP+16 MND+2; Mithra only) ::Elder's Bracers (MP+32; Galka only) ::Custom F Gloves (HP+12 MP+4 STR+3 DEX+3 VIT-1 AGI-1; Hume Female only) ::Custom M Gloves (HP+12 MP+4 STR+3 DEX+3 VIT-1 AGI-1; Hume Male only) :lvl 35 Enlil's Kolluks (Salvage drop CHR+1; Charisma wins over MP+.) :lvl 50 Storm Gages (Optional. MP+22; Extremely rare item from ??? Gloves. Good upgrade from Devotee's Mitts.) :lvl 55 Cobra Cuffs (INT+1 MND+1 CHR+1 Evasion+5) :lvl 60 Choral Cuffs (CHR+4 Singing Skill+5) ::lvl 62 Marine F Gloves (MP+35 VIT-3 AGI-3 INT+4 MND+4 CHR+3; F. Hume only) ::lvl 62 Marine M Gloves (MP+35 VIT-3 AGI-3 INT+4 MND+4 CHR+3; M. Hume only) :lvl 72 Sha'ir Gages (MP+12 CHR+5 Song Recast Delay-2)** ** Using the Sha'ir Gages is a player/situation preference based on your role in pt and subjob of choice. I recommend using the Choral Cuffs mostly because they are free but in typical merit/exp situations Choral Cuffs/Choral Cuffs +1 have little to no benefit especially when /mage. They do however help you reach the final tier on Marches to squeeze an extra 1 or 2% out of the haste effect. Sha'ir Gages will give you better crowd control ability on links/faster pulls along with mp to help cure. If you find you are having a lot of resists on debuffs/lullabys at this level stick with Choral Cuffs. If you have Sea access, it is strongly urged that you get the items to upgrade to the Choral Cuffs +1 for better debuff accuracy on HNM/Gods. Then again, all of this is based on player/situation preference. Legs :lvl 1 Slops or RSE :lvl 7 Leather Trousers :lvl 11 Brais :lvl 15 Windurstian Slops (MP+4) :lvl 16 Bone Subligar :lvl 20 Baron's Slops (MP Recovered While Healing +1) :lvl 21 Beetle Subligar :lvl 24 Martial Slacks (Agility +2, Evasion +3) :lvl 25 Shade Tights :lvl 31 Custom Pants (MP +32,Strength -1,Mind +3,Charisma +1) ::Custom Slacks (MP +32,Strength -1,Mind +3,Charisma +1) ::Elder's Braguette (MP +20, Agility +2, Intelligence +1, Charisma +2) ::Magna F Chausses (HP +12, MP +12, Dexterity +2, Agility +2) ::Magna M Chausses (HP +12, MP +12, Dexterity +2, Agility +2) ::Savage Loincloth (MP +32, Vitality +1, Mind +1) ::Wonder Braccae (HP +21, Strength +1, Vitality +2, Mind +2) :lvl 50 Crow Hose (Evasion +5, Enmity -5) :lvl 56 Choral Cannions (HP +12, Strength +5, Wind Instrument Skill +3, Enmity -1) Can last you til 75 easily :lvl 70 Clown's Subligar (CHR+4) :lvl 72 Errant Slops (Strength -5, Dexterity -5, Vitality -5, Agility -5, Intelligence +7, Mind +7, Charisma +7, Enmity -3) :lvl 72 Sha'ir Seraweels (HP +2%, MP +1%, Charisma +8) :lvl 73 Zenith Slacks (Mind +4, Charisma +4, Evasion -3, Convert HP to MP +50) :lvl 74 Choral Cannions +1(HP +12, Strength +8, Dexterity +8, Wind Instrument Skill +8, Enmity -2) :lvl 75 Bard's Cannions (HP +17, MP +42, Courtly Measure) :lvl 75 Marduk's Shalwar (MP +3%, Charisma +10, Healing Magic Skill +5, Wind Instrument Skill +5, Summoning Magic Skill +5) Feet :lvl 13 Light Soleas (Evasion+3) :lvl 28 Air Solea (Evasion+4) :lvl 29 Magna F Ledelsens (MP+20 AGI+3 INT+2; Elvaan F only) ::Magna M Ledelsens (MP+20 AGI+2 INT+2; Elvaan M only) ::Savage Gaiters (HP+16 STR+3 CHR+2; Mithra only) ::Elder's Sandals (MP+12 AGI+3 INT+2; Galka only) ::Custom F Boots ([HP+4 MP+12 DEX-1 AGI+3 INT+3 MND-1; Hume F only) ::Custom M Boots (HP+4 MP+12 DEX-1 AGI+3 INT+3 MND-1; Hume M only) :lvl 55 Cobra Pigaches (MND+2 CHR+2) :lvl 72 Sha'ir Crackows (MP+11 CHR+4 Haste+1%) :lvl 72 Oracle's Pigaches (HP+15 MP+25 Wind Instrument Skill+5 MP Recovered While Healing+2)** :lvl 75 Rostrum Pumps (HP-30 MP+30 INT+3 MND+3 Enhances "Fast Cast" effect) :lvl 75 Goliard Clogs (DEX+4 INT+4 MND+4 CHR+4 Evasion+5 MP Recovered While Healing+3 Magic Accuracy+2) **The best feet for BRD endgame. Obtained through Tier III ZNMs, Nuhn and Dea. Neck :lvl 7 Justice Badge (MND+3) :lvl 15 Bird Whistle (HP+5 CHR+3) ::lvl 26 Holy Phial (MP +9, Mind +3) :lvl 59 Star Necklace (Charisma +3, Convert HP to MP +15) :lvl 65 String Torque (String Instrument Skill +7) :lvl 65 Wind Torque (Wind Instrument Skill +7) Best neck piece for Bard :lvl 73 Temperance Torque (Charisma +5, Axe Skill +7, Staff Skill +7) Back :lvl 42 Lucent Cape (HP+7 MP+7 CHR+3) :lvl 54 Jester's Cape +1 :lvl 69 Birdman Cape Questionable as how to obtain this :lvl 73 Astute Cape Waist :lvl 14 Friar's Rope (MP+5 MND+1) :lvl 20 Mohbwa Sash (MP+10 MP recovered while healing +1) :lvl 40 Qiqirn Sash (MP+12 MP recovered while healing +2) :lvl 40 Corsette +1 (STR-1 AGI-1 CHR+6) Will easily last until Gleeman's belt, the NQ is also a great cheap alternative (CHR+5) :: Items below can be very expensive and can only be obtained through BCNM Hostile Herbivores :lvl 50 Desert Stone (MP+40 DEX-5 INT+3 CHR+2 Galka only) :lvl 50 Forest Stone (MP+40 DEX-5 AGI+2 INT+3 Elvaan only) :lvl 50 Jungle Stone (MP+30 AGI-5 INT+2 MND+3 Mithra only) :lvl 50 Ocean Stone (MP+30 STR-5 INT+3 MND+2 Hume only) :lvl 50 Royal Knight's Belt (STR+2 DEX+2 AGI+2 INT+2 MND+2 CHR+2) :lvl 60 Gleeman's Belt (CHR+6 ACC +8)<- very nice for bard, a must! you dont need anything else! Rings :lvl 14 Hope Ring :lvl 36 Loyalty Ring :lvl 50 Minstrel's Ring Song spellcasting time -25% when HP is yellow (VERY USEFUL--for merit parties, but expensive) :lvl 50 Balrahn's Ring (Reward for completing all the ToAU missions) Magic Accuracy +4 Assault: INT +4, MND +4, CHR +4, Adds "Refresh" effect (2 points of CHR = 1 magic accuracy, so it's essentially a CHR +8 ring. Useful for pulling and sticking Lullaby.)** :lvl 51 Trumpet Ring/Nereid Ring Wind instrument skill +2/3 (These are quite possibly the best rings you can get; most bards would prefer these over a CHR ring.) ::If you have problems sticking debuffs: ::lvl 54 Allure Ring ::lvl 72 Angel's Ring/Heavens Ring **I would recommend this for assault, but if your main job isn't BRD or a mage job, I would recommend getting the Ulthalam's Ring instead. That is the ring most players choose, because there are few DD rings better than it. Earrings :lvl 10 Energy Earring +1 (MP+4) :lvl 24 Mythril Earring/Mythril Earring +1 For the evasion. Nothing better at this level :lvl 30 Healer's Earring Latent Effect: Enmity -1 if you're going to have WHM sub :lvl 35 Singing Earring and/or Wind Earring Both of these are very helpful :lvl 52 Melody Earring/Melody Earring +1 CHR+ and a latent effect of Evasion+ :lvl 70 Musical Earring Evasion+5 String instrument skill+5 Wind instrument skill+5 :lvl 75 Loquacious Earring MP +30 Enhances "Fast Cast" effect Initial contributions by User:Volkai Additional contributions by: User:Wicked32, User:Lapreaugue, User:Project Oni, User:Dualviols, User:Lide, User:Firewall